


The Storm

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru and Mai are left alone at SPR while a storm kicks up outside. Mai's afraid and goes to the only person around for comfort...but is Naru as calm as he seems to be? Or is he hiding his true feelings for the storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago, but posted it a couple of years back over on FFN, and am just bringing work here too. I did attempt to make it longer back then, but didn't get particularly far with that idea. And no, I don't own GH or characters.

Mai Taniyama was sitting alone at her desk at SPR, simply doing paperwork. It was a very boring thing to do. Naru was in his office doing whatever it was that he did all day, and Lin wasn't there at all. The teens were alone in the building and a storm was brewing outside.

The clouds darkened with each passing minute. Bright flashes of lightning, and loud clashes of thunder made Mai jump every few seconds. The wind was howling, rain hitting the window with loud thumps.

Mai didn't like storms. They scared her, just as they had done when she had been a child. And sitting there alone wasn't helping. When she'd been little, she'd always gone to sit with her parents, and they always coaxed her into being calm. She knew the storm couldn't hurt her, but she just couldn't help but be afraid. She really couldn't.

After a particularly bright flash and loud boom, Mai made up her mind on tossing her pride. She gathered her papers and headed towards her boss' office. She hesitated for a long moment before knocking on the door. A moment later, Naru called her in.

"What do you want, Mai?" questioned Naru impatiently.

The girl fidgeted a little, not noticing that her boss looked a tad paler than normal. "Can I...work in here?" she asked hesitantly.

Naru stared at her, unwavering. "Why?"

There was another flash and clash, and Mai jumped involuntarily. It was instinct and she couldn't stop the reaction, but Naru seemed to understand.

"Fine." He held out his hand. "Come here."

The girl stood there for a moment, before going over to him. She took his extended hand and was quickly pulled onto her boss' lap. Mai, deciding not to comment on the action, put her work down on the large, wooden desk in front of her, and leaned back against Naru's chest.

It was't as if she and Naru were together or anything, but if he wanted her to sit on his lap, then who was she to stop him? She was perfectly alright with it.

"So, you're scared?" he asked a moment later, a small smirk on his face that Mai was unable to see from her position.

Mai detected the humour in his voice though, and reacted immediately and defensively. "Shut up. It's not my fault." And it really wasn't. At least, that was what her parents had always told her.

There was an extremely bright flash of lightning and a loud clash of thunder that shook the whole building. Mai gasped in surprise...but it wasn't because of the storm. She turned slightly, so that she could look at Naru, unaware that she was practically straddling him now.

"You just jumped!" she exclaimed, evidently surprised at the sudden motion.

"...No I didn't," replied Naru coldly, his gaze fixed somewhere to the right of the girl on his lap.

But Mai wasn't about to be deflected like that. She was a stubborn girl. "Yes you did! I felt it!"

The young man remained silent, but there was a faint pink tinge to his pale cheeks. Clearly he was embarrassed by something, and Mai knew exactly what that something was.

"You're scared," said Mai, grinning.

"Shut it, you!"

"I never thought I'd see the day..."

"If you tell _anyone_ -!" Naru began, anger sparking in his eyes.

"Relax, Naru," smiled Mai innocently. "I won't say anything." That innocent expression changed into a mischievous one. "Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
